Muerdete la lengua
by Calkin
Summary: ¿Y si le damos un expectaculo a Naruto? preguntó Sasuke respirandole en el inicio del cuello. Olvidalo, negó Sakura. Es más exitante si tenemos público, insistió este con una sonrisa divertida. No vamos a tener sexo con Naruto a menos de un metroEDITADO


Corto de Sakura y Sasuke

EDITADO... he mejorado la ortografia y algunos errores, porque la verdad es que cada vez que me daban ganas de leerlo me molestaba la mala ortografía. Además le he agregado un par de cosas porque me pareció muy cortito.

aprovecho de decir que si la historia les gusta me agradaría que lo dijeran. me gusta el favorite alert y eso pero nunca estoy segura de si la historia les gustó de verdad o no.

**MUERDETE LA LENGUA**

* * *

I

.

* * *

- **¡No pienso avanzar un paso más!** - sentenció Naruto sentándose sobre una roca mojada por la lluvia, aunque no tenía mucha importancia porque el chico ya estaba completamente empapado.

- **Bien, tu te mueres de hipotermia** – dijo Sasuke sin detenerse, pero Sakura miró a su rubio amigo, sentando y con el seño fruncido, y supo que no se levantaría de allí.

- **Sasuke, no podemos dejarlo aquí** – le dijo al chico en un susurro, y también detuvo el paso, a lo que Sasuke se vio obligado a imitarlos.

No le parecía para nada bien que se quedaran en medio de una lluvia torrencial, cuando estaban a pocas horas de la aldea más cercana. Era una estupidez, aunque a jusgar por la mirada molesta de Naruto, él debia de estar pensando absolutamente lo contrario.

- **¿Que sugieren que hagamos, entonces?** - preguntó tratando de mantener la poca calma que de por sí poseía.

- **Dormir, por supuesto** – dijo Naruto bostezando y estirando exageradamente los brazos, lo que molestó a Sasuke sobremanera.

- **Genial, una idea tan estúpida como tú** – le reprendió, pero Sakura le dirigió una rápida mirada de molestia, de esas que solía utilizar frente a él cuando algo no le parecía moralmente correcto. Sí, Sakura poseía el ramillete de virtudes de las que Sasuke carecía.

- **No es tan mala idea** – concedió ella sacudiéndose el cabello, que de inmediato volvió a pegársele al cráneo por la lluvia – **Allí hay una cueva-** agregó apuntando una zona dudosa junto a una fila de matorrales.

Naruto soltó un gritito de felicidad y Sasuke simplemente se quedó viendo a los dos chicos con cara de pocos amigos, convencido de que la mejor idea era mover el trasero hacia la dirección que debían seguir. Una simple lluvia no era obstaculo para él... aunque no podía decir lo mismo de alguien tan perezoso como el dobe.

- **Dormiremos aquí!** - gritó Naruto levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia el agujero perforado en el montón de rocas y barro. Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa inocente a Sasuke, lo que este tradujo como una vaga intensión de disculpas y avanzó tras Naruto.

Sasuke los siguió sin demasiadas ganas, pensando que ya buscaría la forma de hacerle saber a Sakura que su repentino apoyo al torpe de Naruto no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

II

* * *

- **Es un poco pequeño, no creen?** - preguntó Sakura cuando se hallaron los 3 chicos sumergidos en un agujero angosto, hediondo a humedad y frío como lápida. No debía tener más de 4 metros de ancho y una altura que rozaba la cabeza de Sasuke al ser el más alto. Lo único rescatable era su profundidad, tan oscura e imponente que a ninguno le dio el animo de comprobar si acaso era tan profunda como parecía.

- **Así no pasaremos frío** – dijo un optimista rubio – **Abrazaditos y calentitos.**

Sasuke atrajó instintivamente a Sakura de la cintura y esta le dirigió una mirada nerviosa.

El asunto era que Naruto ignoraba olimpicamente que la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke habia cambiado radicalmente durante los últimos meses, y que ya no se trataban con la frialdad acostumbrada sino todo lo contrario. Había pasión corriendo por las venas de Sasuke cada vez que estaba solo con la muchacha de cabellos rosados, solo que su temperamento frío como el hielo lo ocultaba perfectamente, más que perfectamente si se trataba de alguien tan distraído como Naruto. El seguramente todavía pensaba que entre ellos 3 solo habia amistad en su más inocente expresión y la verdad es que hasta Sakura disimulaba muy bien cuando se trataba de hacerle creer a Naruto que todavia sentía cierto reencor hacia Sasuke. La indiferencia diurna se convertía en pasión durante la noche, y Sasuke le decía que lo pasaba muy bien observando como ella hacia un esfuerzo terrible por no sonrojarse cuando él le tocaba la pierna por debajo de la mesa donde los 3 cenaban.

Si, mientras Naruto no lo supiera y se mantuviera alejado de la valla que Sasuke había colocado alrededor de Sakura, entonces no había de que preocuparse.

Solo que Sakura no estaba tan segura de eso. Sus amigas si que eran perceptivas. Hinata, por ejemplo, se había dado cuenta hacia tiempo y la picaba constantemente con preguntas sugerentes que la dejaban roja como un tomate. ¿Que si ya se había follado a Sasuke? Si, y no te imaginas cuanto le hubiera dicho.

-** No que va, Hinata, solo somos amigos, como con Naruto.**

Si Sakura hiciera con Naruto las cosas que llevaba haciendo con Sasuke probablemente Hinata la haría pedazos.

Mejor que creyera lo de Sasuke antes que otra cosa, y para Sasuke mejor que Naruto estuviera lo más apartado de su chica esa noche.

- **Mantente lo más alejado de mi, dobe** – le dijo Sasuke a Naruto con sequedad cuando este intentó improvisar una cama para los tres. Frente a esto, Naruto hizo un gesto ofendido.

- **Ni que fueras irresistible** – atacó guardando distancia – **Dormiré con Sakura.**

Sasuke apretó los dientes y los puños, pero cuando iba a disponerse a darle un buen golpe al rubio, Sakura se adelantó y le dijo a Naruto que mejor dormían todos por su lado, que así estarían más cómodos.

- **Lo decía por el frío** – masculló Naruto en respuesta al repentino rechazo de sus dos supuestos amigos del alma.

* * *

III

* * *

La noche cayó rapidamente sobre la cueva, y Sasuke improvisó una pequeña fogata que hubiese servido para calentarlos un rato si al menos Naruto no hubiese arrojado su cremallera empapada sobre el montón de palitos ardiendo.

Sakura tuvo que evitar una pelea segura, pues el genio de Sasuke habia empeorado con las horas y la hiperventilación de Naruto no contribuía a que los ánimos se calmaran.

No es que se odiaran, en realidad Sasuke quería bastante a Naruto - algo extraño para alguien que se jacta de no tener sentimientos - pero el hecho de que por culpa de él estuvieran metidos en una mugrienta cueva de tierra disipaba cualquier sentimiento positivo, sin mencionar que Sasuke había esperado llegar a la aldea para concluir lo que había empezado con Sakura antes de partir, hace más de 3 días. Sasuke podía ser un guarro cuando se lo proponía.

Aquel recuerdo afloró a su mente mientras Sakura se tendía junto a él y Naruto se volvía en su propio rincón sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba por pasar el brazo en torno a la cintura de la pelirrosa y pegarla a su cuerpo caliente.

- **¿Y si le damos un pequeño expectáculo a Naruto?** - le preguntó Sasuke a la muchacha respirándole en el nacimiento del cuello y haciendo que esta se estremeciera y soltara una risita tonta. - **Olvídalo** – le dijo luego, hablando repentinamente seria.

Naruto estaba de espaldas a ellos, a no mas de 3 pies de distancia y se había puesto a roncar a penas su cabeza tocó la superficie del bolso que usaba como almohada. Sasuke estaba seguro de que ni un terremoto lograría despertarlo, conocía de perrilla la profundidad que alcanzaba el sueño de su amigo.

- **Sakura...**- insistió con voz posesiva, y a Sakura le sonó como una orden, de modo que se giró hasta quedar frente a Sasuke y lo reprochó con la mirada.

- **Aguanta hasta que estemos solos **– le dijo en un susurro.

Sasuke sonrió de lado de una forma atrevida, exquisita, que a pesar de la poca luz que entraba por el orificio, logró perturbar a Sakura hasta la médula. Parecía un gato al asecho, a punto de atacar a su presa, pero no era correcto que le dieran a Naruto ese tipo de expectáculo nocturno.

- **Es más exitante si tenemos público **– insistió Sasuke atrayendola por la cintura, y como tenía una fuerza tremenda, Sakura quedo de inmediato estampada en su fuerte pecho. El corazón le latió con rapidez, pero intentó por todos los medios mantenerse serena e imperturbable. Que difícil era controlar a un hombre como él, sobre todo con lo bueno que estaba.

- **No vamos a tener sexo con Naruto a menos de un metro!** - gimió evitando un abrupto beso que Sasuke quiso darle y que terminó aterrizando en su cuello, algo mucho peor. Sakura solto un jadeo cuando Sasuke lamió la extensión de piel hasta el inicio de su oreja, y puso sus manos en su pecho para apartarlo, aunque ni siquiera aplico la fuerza debida. El seguía igual de cerca...

- **Debiste pensarlo antes de apoyar la decisión del dobe **– otro beso, esta vez más abajo. Sakura apretó los dientes y giró levemente la cabeza para mirar si acaso Naruto se habia despertado – **Habríamos cogido en un mejor lugar que el suelo de una cueva...**

- **No me gusta la palabra coger** – susurró Sakura molesta, pero la verdad es que trataba de atraer la atención hacia otro lugar. No se giró para mirarlo, porque de seguro terminaría por ceder a sus encantos, _como siempre._

- **A mi me encanta... coger follar, fornicar, copular... **– siguió Sasuke haciendo que a Sakura le diera un tic ante tantos sinónimos. ¿Que le costaba decir _hacer el amor_? Si era una frase tan bonita...

- **Que grosero...**- interrumpió mirandolo de soslayo.

Sasuke le enseñó una de sus magnificas sonrisas y con una mano envolvió el contorno del rostro de Sakura, girandola en su dirección para que lo mirara de lleno. El si que sabía como volverla loca.

- **Vamos, seguro que alguno de ellos te a puesto cachonda** - le dijo burlón. Sakura iba a protestar, porque ella no era de esa chicas que se calentaba con la menor insinuación, pero él adivinando sus intensiones le plantó un buen beso en los labios, terminando parcialmente con el poco control que le iba quedando, y de paso callándola al instante.

Se besaron con frenesí, siendo lo más silenciosos posibles, o siendolo ella en realidad, porque a Sasuke parecía importarle un comino que Naruto estuviese oyendo algo. Una mano caliente se adentró bajo la cremallera de Sakura y llegó hasta sus pechos, apretándolos despacio pero de tal forma que ella soltó un gemido que fracturó el silencio.

- **Basta** – pidió girandose hacia Naruto, momento que Sasuke aprovechó para ponerse sobre ella y atraparla definitivamente.

- **Solo respira hondo y muerdete la lengua** – le dijo él con una sonrisa divertida. Sakura se perdió en sus ojos negros, en su rostro perfecto y en su expreción de deseo por ella que tanto la halagaba.

Sasuke comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de ella, mientras depositaba urgentes besos en zonas claves y Sakura debió respirar hondo por la nariz y votar por la boca una gran cantidad de aire o de otro modo se pondría a gemir como loca. Cuando Sasuke llegó a su zona más sensible y le fue bajando lentamente las braguitas mientras aprovechaba de regalarle sugerentes besos, Sakura se giró a mirar a Naruto para comprobar que este no había variado ni un milímetro de posición y seguía roncando como una tetera.

El perfecto rostro de Sasuke volvió a aparecer entre las improvisadas mantas para besarla, y Sakura, un poco más tranquila, se dedicó a desasease de la incomoda prenda que cubría el perfecto torso de aquel espectacular hombre.

Cuando Sasuke estaba por penetrarla, Sakura le tapó la boca y le pidió que fuera despacio o terminaría gritando, a lo que él tuvo que aguantar la risa y hacerle caso, porque después de todo estaban follando en el mismo metro cuadrado que Naruto estaba usando para dormir.

Así ocurrió, fueron lento al principio, Sakura siempre echando furtivas miradas hacia Naruto, y Sasuke controlando su propio cuerpo mientras mantenía oculto su rostro en el cuello de ella. Pero pronto el ritmo se hizo mas urgente y el ardor más insoportable para ambos. A Sakura ya no le sirvieron las bocanadas profundas de aire y comenzó a gemir, jadear e implorar inconscientemente por que fuera cada vez más rápido, joder, que así la estaba volviendo loca.

- **Necesito una almohada **– le gimió al oído porque en ese preciso momento Sasuke la había levantado de las caderas haciendo que su columna se arqueara de tal forma que lo sentía en profundidad.

- **¿Para qué? **- preguntó él, que había logrado oírla a penas, porque el golpeteo de incesante de sus caderas contra la fragilidad de Sakura lo tenían completamente loco.

- **Voy a gritar...** - Sakura se giró hacia Naruto sin dejar de moverse, de buscar por más, pero sintiendo como si un montón de cámaras la estuviesen firmando a punto de tener un orgasmo.

Estiró una mano y cogió la cremallera de Sasuke con dedos temblorosos. Se la puso entre los dientes y entonces sintió como una compuerta de placer indómito se abría para ella regalándole una sacudida que viajó veloz por su cuerpo, desde su vientre hasta su garganta, liberándose como un grito que murió entre la tela de algodón.

Sasuke jadeó derramandose dentro de ella con una sacudida fuerte y rápida, que le precipito un sueño terrible.

Ambos se giraron en dirección a Naruto que seguía inerte, dormido como piedra a pesar de que Sakura estaba segura de que no habían logrado la discreción que Sasuke aseguró. Este le acarició suavemente la cabeza mientras se tendía a un costado e intentaba recuperar la respiración.

- **Yo mataría a Naruto si se pone a follar con Hinata en mis narices** – susurró Sakura sintiendose levemente arrepentida, pero su cuerpo agradecia a gritos lo que acaba de suceder. Sasuke pasó un brazo por detras de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo.

- **El idiota de Naruto no se follaría ni a una piedra** – refutó cerrando los ojos para dormir, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Sakura que le decía que se vistiera si no quería que Naruto lo viera desnudo por la mañana.

- **Que se joda** – dijo Sasuke muerto de sueño. Sakura lo zamarreó del hombro - **De todos modos la ropa está mojada.**

- **Al menos ponte los pantalones **– le pidió en un tono sumamente amenazante.

Sasuke obedeció. Despues de todo, esa chica pelirrosa que resultaba a veces la personificación de la pulcritud y la educación - sobre todo cuando se trataba de corregir el mal lenguaje que empleaba Sasuke - siempre terminaba sucumbiendo a las pasiones que él le ofrecía, y eso resultaba muchísimo más sensual que una tipa ofrecida como Karin, si era menester poner un ejemplo.

* * *

IV

* * *

- **SAKURA, TEME!** - una potente y chillona voz hizo a Sakura incorporarse de un brinco y a Sasuke mascullar una sartalada de maldiciones sin destinatario.

- **¿Que sucede?** - preguntó Sakura nerviosa y fugaces recuerdos de lo que había sucedido durante la noche le hicieron sonrojarse perceptiblemente.

Sasuke, que notó el sonrojo de la chica, aguntó las ganas de reirse de lo cómico que resultaba todo ahora que bien lo pensaba.

- **¿Dormiste bien?** - interrogó Naruto acercándose a Sakura y tocándole la frente como si esta tuviese alguna enfermedad.

Sasuke frunció el seño molesto. Talvez fuese demasiado posesivo, pero no soportaba que otro hombre que no fuera él tuviera la osadía de tocar a Sakura de modo despreocupado, a pesar de que intentaba convencerse día a día de que Naruto era la excepción a la regla.

- **C-claro que s-si **– respondio Sakura más nerviosa aún - **¿P-porque lo preguntas?**.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza a modo de confusión.

- **Pues estoy seguro de haber oido algo extraño durante la noche **– dijo confundido.

Sasuke apretó los dientes para no reír y Sakura le dirigió una mirada horrorizada que coloreó su hermoso rostro de un rojo intenso.

- **N-n-no se de que h-hablas... h-hacia un p-poco de frío, pero nada más, no s-se q-que p...**

- **Sakura, cálmate **– le interrumpió Sasuke poniendose de pie y mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia – **Dobe ¿Que fue exactamente lo que oíste?**

Notó como Sakura lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, pero la ignoró, aquello era demasiado divertido para perdérselo.

- **Me pareció que Sakura se quejaba por algo** – comentó Naruto – **Puede ser que lo haya soñado, ya sabes... duermo como un tronco.**

- **Es evidente que lo soñaste **– apuntó Sakura y se puso a guardar las cosas en el bolso para no tener que mirar la cara de Naruto ni mucho menos la de un divertido Sasuke que parecía disfrutar con la terrible angustia que ella sentía.

-** Seguramente **– concedió Naruto – **Aunque sonabas realmente agitada, Sakura, como una pesadilla.**

Sakura cerró el bolsó con fuerza y se volvió lo más seria posible.

- **Siento haberte preocupado, Naruto, pero yo dormí perfectamente...**

- **Me consta eso.**

- **Callate, Sasuke** – dijo Sakura ante la interrupción del chico.

Sasuke alzó los brazos en un gesto de fingida inocencia y Sakura resopló de frustración. Naruto, de ser un poco más perceptivo hubiese notado algo extraño en la forma de actuar de Sakura y en el extraño buen humor de Sasuke, pero como no lograba percatarse de cosa alguna, resolvió que todo había sido invención suya y que esas respiraciones demasiado ruidosas que escuchó durante la noche habían provenido directamente de su mente.

* * *

.

.

**FIN..**

.

.

**.**No me he aguantado agregarle un par de cosas, si no les gusta diganme xd


End file.
